Her Portrait in Black
by The Eighth Child
Summary: Songfic Aboout Halisstra's transformation into The Lady Penitent


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except a computer an internet connection and an overactive imagination. The books and characters aforementioned belong to R.A. Salvatore and the Forgotten Realms books.

**Introduction**: Hello all. Helljumper ODST. Okay I just finished reading the War of the Spider Queen novels. And I loved them. Something that has constantly been nagging at me is the Lady Penitent. What is she? What has she become? What will she do? And will she be stopped? Days later I'm listening to my ipod and this son. Her portrait in black came up. It just struck me of the end of Resurrection and what might transpire afterwards. But yeah. Here's my Songfic Her Portrait in Black

_Hold your breath quiet now don't say a word  
You could run (but) it won't do any good _

Halisstra watched as Quenthel left the tabernacle. Leaving her alone with Danifae who had become Lolth. Or had Lolth become Danifae? It mattered not for all that Halisstra could think about was the thing Lolth had said when they had entered. _Only one of you shall leave my tabernacle alive_. She dare not run for knowledge that she would not get anywhere. One of the eight spiders that were Lolth would surely catch her. The eight great spiders spread around her in a circle and Lolth leaned down near her. Lolth spoke in Danifae's voice in her ear and Halisstra gasped as the fangs sunk into her neck. Pumping poison into her bloodstream. She barely felt the other seven spiders follow the eight's suit.

_Prayers forsaken when you lose faith inside  
It's not time to die  
_

Halisstra grasped for death and saw in it an ability to find Ryld again. To find Seyll. ""No daughter." Lolth whispered in her ear. Halisstra barely heard it and the proclaiming that she would be Lolth's Lady Penitent. Halisstra was taken up between Lolth's legs and under her abdomen.

_Your life  
It is a lie  
When you get what your looking for  
Your cravings subside  
Or will you crawl into   
A casket  
An early tomb  
Lay down and give up inside  
She'd rather die _

Halisstra felt the threads of the cocoon come around her quickly. It started at the legs and started up eventually reaching her head. Her hair mixing with the silk of the cocoon. It hardened instantly. Inside Lolth Changed Halisstra. Making her a monster out to kill angry about how she had become. The web inside sunk into Halisstra's skin hardening into armor like skin. The chemicals changed her demeanor giving her certain spider like properties. Her nails lengthened and sharpened into dagger sharpness. Fangs grew inside her mouth that would inject venom making drow or any other species mindless slaves.

_When you fall  
So spent from emotion  
She is what  
Brings you to your feet  
Where challenges lie  
On the verge of destruction   
She pulls you back  
And she gives you wings  
(death won't hold you as tight as she will)_

Then new Halisstra screamed but it came out as a hiss. She tore free of the cocoon coming out. She picked up seyll's sword which began to glow a violent purple. Through the eternal agony that was being caused by Lolth's poison. Lady Penitent smiled.

_Can you feel her  
burnin' through your veins  
She will always live forever  
(Can you bear the burden?) _

Eternal Pain. Eternal Agony. Eternal Guilt. Eternal Penance. This is what Lolth demanded of her and that is what she would have.

_Can you feel her   
burnin' through your veins  
She will always live forever  
(Can you bear the burn?)  
_

Lolth would always have a hold on her. The remnant of the real Halisstra Melarn realized. And all she would be able to do was watch and be ashamed of what she had become.

_you'll turn your back, you'll patronize  
She's Bleeding  
You will question your every want  
She's bleeding out   
She's bleeding out  
She's bleeding out_

Lady Penitent strode out of the Tabernacle and became the wind surveying her home with out feeling. She would never get away

_Death won't hold you as tight as she will_

_Can you feel her burnin' through your veins  
She will always live forever  
( Can you bear the burn? )  
Can you feel her running through your veins  
She will always live forever_

Eternal Pain. Eternal Torment. This is what Lolth demanded her enemies feel. And The Lady penitent obeyed without question, without mercy, without remorse

_She's bleeding out  
She's bleeding out  
She's bleeding out  
Death won't hold you as tight as she will_

Wars ensued between gods and their minions. Lady Penitent led armies of drow against armies of drow. Against the armies of Lolth's once-husband, son and daughter. Lady penitent allowed herself to be hit on the battlefield. But the web had changed her skin and it was hard as rock but did not burn from fire pots. She laughed at the foolish warriors who thought she could be defeated. She was unbeatable. And She hated it.

_Can you feel her running through your veins  
She will always live forever  
(Can you bear the burden?)  
Can you feel her running through your veins  
She will always live forever  
(Can you bear the burden?)  
_

Eternal pain. Eternal Suffering. This is what Lolth Demanded.

_Can you feel her burnin' through your veins  
She will always live forever  
(can you bear the burden?)  
Can you feel her running through your veins  
She will always live forever  
(Can you bear the burn)  
_

Eternal Guilt. Eternal Penance. This is what Lolth demanded.

_Can you feel her burnin' through your veins  
She will always live forever_

And Halisstra. The Lady Penitent had no choice but to obey her goddess.


End file.
